


The perks of being a human

by QueenwithaLionheart (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Mchale - Freeform, Slow Build, The hale family is alive!, Werewolves, but later!, scott is derek's little brother, so their last name is mchale, yes we will have them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/QueenwithaLionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfiction is inspired by The perks of being a wallflower.<br/>I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Teen Wolf and Jeff Davis.</p><p>Stiles was afraid. He was moving to a new town, but this time all alone. He had moved to Beacon Hills with his dad after his mother's death, but now Stiles was going to college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay U'm so sorry, but AO3 is lagging or something! I tried to fix the fix and add space, but after 4 times it didn't work! So I am so sorry about this! :((

Stiles was afraid. He was moving to a new town, but this time all alone. He had moved to Beacon Hills with his dad after his mother's death, but now Stiles was going to college. He felt guilty because he had to left his dad alone. His dad was the Sheriff of the town and he was doing long shifts, Stiles was used to cooking for him and taking care of him. He was going to miss his dad. He was also going to miss Danny. 

Danny was his first and only friend at Beacon Hills High School, Stiles never had been good at making friends, sure he played Xbox at Lenny's place every Sunday and he had friends on the internet, but they weren't really friends, they didn't have the same kind of connection as he and Danny had. Danny was a really good friend, they'd practice lacrosse together after school and, with Danny's help, Stiles managed to make first string. His dad had been really proud of him.

Stiles could talk about his mother to Danny and Danny would just sit and listen quietly, Stiles loved to tell stories about his mother and sometimes, when they were talking about her, Stiles realised how much he still missed her and he wasn't afraid to cry in front of Danny, because he knew Danny would be there for him and would just hug Stiles. Danny supported Stiles when he got panic attacks, he just understood and Stiles couldn't be more greatful to have a friend like Danny. He also understood Stiles when he was feeling sad near to his mother's birthday and Danny always knew how to distract him. He made Stiles happy. 

Danny was also Stiles' first crush, they had been friends for over a year and a half when Stiles started to act strangely causing Danny to ask what was wrong. Stiles always grinned to the memory, when he had told Danny that he kind of liked him. Danny had just laughed and said "Stiles, I love you like a brother and I'm sorry, but I really don't see us in that way." Stiles didn't answer and after a quiet, albeit awkward, moment he had looked to Stiles very seriously and continued "Stiles. I mean it and I really am sorry. You're a wonderful guy and you will make somebody happy, but I am not that guy. You're like a brother to me." Stiles had just nodded and stayed quiet, when Danny had pulled him into a tight hug. "You know I won't stop being friends with you, right? You are my best friend and we will make it work and it'll stay that way, okay?" Stiles was trying to hold back his tears, but Danny's word made him laugh and he rubbed his head against Danny's shoulder to dry his tears and he mumbled "Yeah you're right...". After that their relationship just got better and better.  
-  
So Stiles was going to college while Danny went to law school. Danny wanted to be a lawyer and Stiles was sure he'd be great at it, Danny was really smart and he was one of the best students besides Stiles at Beacon Hills High School. Danny's dad was a lawyer and had his own succesfull company so Danny would have a job after he had graduated - Danny's future looked bright and Stiles was happy for him. Stiles didn't know what he wanted to do after college, he was smart, but he didn't want to be stuck with a boring office job. 

He and Danny and his dad had a little farewell party at the Stilinski house, they ordered pizzas and watched movies together, the night had been really nice. When he and Danny were sitting at the kitchen, drinking beers his dad had bought, he gave Danny his farewell present, a watch. "Every lawyer needs a watch and well okay, maybe everybody needs one, but when I saw it I thought of you." Stiles flushed red when Danny laughed at him and gave him a bro hug. 

"Thank you, it looks really nice. Seriously, thank you, Stiles." Stiles grinned and Danny took a little gift box from behind the desk "I got something for you too!" Stiles flushed even more and opened the box. Danny had bought him new pair of Batman headphones and a gift card to a music store as well as a simple white collar shirt and an expensive-looking black tie. Danny winked at him, "Now you can charm all the guys and girls on campus!" Stiles laughed and walked in front of the mirror and teased him,

"You really think that these will help me charm everybody?" Danny nodded and chuckled, Stiles smiled at him as he put the shirt and tie back to the box. He gave Danny a hug and mumbled into his shoulder, "Thank you, I really like them. I'm going to miss you, you know that right? You're my best friend." Danny nodded and gave him one tight squeeze before letting go. He patted Stiles' shoulders and said,

"I'll miss you too, buddy. Remember that you promised to send me at least one email and call once a week." Stiles grinned at him and nodded.  
They watched Iron Man before Danny left and after that he told his dad he was going to sleep, due to the early start. His dad nodded and grabbed his shoulder gently before Stiles had a chance to leave. 

"Son, you know I'll miss you and that I love you right?" His voice quivered when he said he loved Stiles. 

"I love you too and I'll miss you too, but I promise I'll come home every holiday." His dad hugged him and said,

"I'm sorry that I've got work tonight and I don't have a chance to say goodbye to you in the morning" Stiles squeezed his dad and said, 

"Dad, really, it's okay, I'll be fine."

"Okay, just remember to fill your tank and drive carefully." Stiles felt the burning tears at his eyes and he said, 

"I promise. I love you, Dad, goodnight" His dad let go and looked at his son. His eyes were little red and he nodded, wiping his eyes. 

"I love you too, goodnight,Stiles."  
-  
Stiles went upstairs and stopped at his door. His room was empty, all his things packed up in moving boxes. How weird was it that his whole life could fit in six boxes and one duffel bag? He felt emptiness creep in his chest, if he died his whole life would be in those boxes. He shook his head and took off his shirt and jeans. He laid in his bed and squeezed his blanket tight to his chest as he let out a deep breathe and closed his eyes.  
He was leaving to college. All alone. He didn't know anybody there, he was the only one in Beacon Hills who was going to that college, it was two states over. He felt guilty for leaving his dad all alone. After his mother's death his dad had been alone and he had always said that he wasn't looking for another woman because his mother was the only one in his heart. At first Stiles had appreciated that, but now he was worried that his dad had to be all alone without him. At least he knew that luckily their neighbour, she promised to ask his dad to dinner every Sunday and Stiles was grateful for that. Also Diana at the station had promised Stiles that she would remind his dad to eat everyday so Stiles didn't really have to worry about his dad, because he knew that people would look after him.

He was afraid of being alone himself once he got to college. Danny was the only friend he had and he didn't know how to make more friends. He had tried to be friends with few of his lacrosse teammates and at first it worked out well, but then he just stopped hanging out with them. Sure they were nice, but they weren't really his kind of people. They were at parties every weekend and they spent their Sundays hungover and Stiles didn't want that. Before making first string, Stiles had been bullied a lot at high school because of his panic attacks but when he got a place on the lacrosse team people started to treat him differently, suddenly he was sitting at the popular kids table with Danny and he wasn't sure how he got there, a few people tried to be friends with him, but whenever somebody tried to get close to him, he pulled away from them. He wasn't sure why he did it, maybe he was afraid that they would think he was a freak because of his panic attacks. Stiles squeezed the blanket tighter and sighed, he could feel that he would fall asleep soon and he wished that he could make even one friend at college.  
-  
The drive to college took him over six hours but finally he was there. He parked in front of the main building and sighed, closing his eyes. "Okay, Stiles, you're at college now and you will survive. You will make friends and you will be okay." He took few deep breaths and shook his head. He unbuckled his seatbelt and walked inside the main building. He saw a sign which said 'information' and walked in seeing only one guy besides him. He was leaning on the counter but glanced at Stiles. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Stiles smiled at him and nodded and the guy smiled back to him. Stiles stood behind him and the guy turned to Stiles and said,

"Gwen, the receptionist, is copying maps for the new students, she'll be back soon. I'm Scott McHale." He held his hand out and Stiles took it.

"Hi, I'm Stiles. Stiles Stilinksi." Scott chuckled and shook his hand,

"Stiles Stilinski? Is that your real name? I've never heard that kind of name, it's pretty cool!" Stiles grinned,

"Yeah I get that a lot, Stiles isn't my real name, but I've been using it for about twelve years now." He replied.

"Cool, so what's your real name?" Stiles flushed, 

"Dude it's embarrassing, just call me Stiles and we 're cool." Scott looked at him curiously, but finally nodded.

"Okay, Stiles Stilinksi. Are you one of the new students?" Stiles nodded, 

"Yeah, I come from Beacon Hills. Are you a new student?" Scott nodded too, 

"Yeah, I live here. You had a long drive here, right?" Stiles nodded and was about to answer when the receptionist returned. 

"Here's the new map Scotty. Say hi to Derek when you see him!" Scott winked at Gwen and said 

"Yeah, see you, Gwen!" He grinned at Stiles, "I hope we meet again soon, Stiles!" Stiles just smiled back at him. Scott seemed to be genuinely nice which made Stiles relax a little bit.

"Hello, sweetie, how can I help you?" Stiles cleared his throat and stepped in front of the counter desk and said, "Yeah, I'm a new here and I don't know where my dorm is, so I was wondering if could you help me?" Gwen smiled at Stiles and nodded

"Sure, what's your name?"

"Stilinksi" "Okay, give me just a minute and I'll check your dorm on the computer and I'll give you a map." Stiles nodded and put his hands in his pockets. Gwen was near to her sixties and seemed sweet. Stiles noticed that she smelled like cinnamon and he remembered that his great grandmother smelled like cinnamon, because she always made cinnamon buns. Stiles smiled at the memory and Gwen came back to the counter desk. "Here! Your dorm is in the east wing and your room number is twenty-four." She explained while she drew lines at the map in her red pen. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to come in here and ask, sweetie. She smiled kindly at Stiles and he smiled back before thanking her and returning to his jeep, smiling to himself. It looked like this college thing wouldn't be so bad, if people were as nice as Scott and Gwen.  
-  
He was one of the first ones at his dorm, there were only a few guys and one girl moving in. Stiles saw a strawberry blonde girl lifting a huge box all alone and rushed to help her. "Hi, do you want some help?" He grabbed the huge and apparently heavy box from her and she smiled at him. 

"Finally! A gentleman!" Stiles chuckled and asked where her room was so he could carry the box there for her. When she told him that her room number was twelve Stiles nodded and carried the box inside for her. The dorm was a two story building. Stiles carried the box to her room and when he came back she smiled at him and held out her hand to him, Stiles took it and shook it. "I'm Lydia. Thank you for helping me with that box." 

"Hi I'm Stiles and no problem. Do you need any more help?" 

"Oh no, the other boxes are lighter and smaller so no, thank you though!" Stiles smiled at her and went back to his car. He opened the trunk and lifted the first box, carrying it to the second floor and stopping in front of his room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, this is it, a new start. He opened his eyes and opened his door, the room was small and had only one bed. Hmh, no roommate. That sounded pretty good to him. He liked to have his own space, he liked peace and quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi, Danny! Have you already got all your stuff to your dorm?" Stiles was holding his phone in the crook of his neck while he carried the huge pile of his new college books to his new Ikea shelf. He assembled it all by himself without losing his nerves completely and burning the whole thing down.

"Hi, Danny! Have you already got all your stuff to your dorm?" Stiles was holding his phone in the crook of his neck while he carried the huge pile of his new college books to his new Ikea shelf. He assembled it all by himself without losing his nerves completely and burning the whole thing down.

"Yeah, I just got my last boxes and now I'm unpacking, have you?"

"Yeah, I unpacked them and I just assembled my new bookshelf. Dude, have you seen Ikea's instructions? It's like six pictures on how to assemble the shelf and in one picture you have to do fifty-six different fucking things! At one point I wanted to throw the whole thing out of my window! How's your roommate by the way? Is he nice?" Danny laughed and Stiles noticed how he'd missed his best friend's laugh already. They hadn't seen each other in two weeks and he was used to see Danny basically every day. 

" I kind of know how you feel - Roy's been trying to assemble his new wardrobe for four hours and now he's just sitting on the floor and sulking. Hey, don't look at me like that - I know it's been four hours already! But, yeah, Roy's really nice. You'd like him, dude, he loves Doctor Who and Supernatural. How about you? You don't have a roommate, but do you have nice neighbours?" Stiles laughed and grinned, he could picture Roy sitting on the floor next to a pile of wood and instructions with a confused look on his face.

"I'm not sure, I haven't really talked to them yet.... One girl at room 12 is really cute. Her name is Lydia. I also met Scott on my first day, he was nice and friendly to me, but otherwise I haven't really met anybody."

"You need to remember to talk with people and put yourself out there, Stiles, otherwise you'll be left alone and you'll become a outsider. I know it can be hard, but it'll get easier. I promise."

"Yeah I know...."

"So Lydia huh? Do you have crush on her?"

"Me? Dude, no, she is so out of my league - she's really beautiful and just so out of my league. And she's probably dating somebody already. "

"What do you mean by out of your league Stiles? Nobody is out of your lea-"

"Dude, you haven't seen her. She is so cute, her hair is strawberry blonde and the whole girl is just...wow. She's like goddess, which she probably is!l

"Stiles, nobody is out of your league. You are decent, handsome guy! You are funny and smart and you don't have any reason to feel insecure about yourself, your body is more than fine after last season!" Stiles flushed bright red, glad that nobody was seeing him smiling like an idiot. He didn't have a crush for Danny anymore, but it felt pretty damn good when he told him that he was good-looking.

"You think so?"

"I know so. And I know for sure, that Greenberg totally checked out your ass more than once last year."

"Oh my G- Danny just no. No. Nõ."

"What? It's true!" Stiles stayed quiet for awhile and finally cleared his throat.

"So when do your courses start?"

"They start next Wednesday, same as yours. Stiles, I think I've gotta go now - Roy looks depressed and I think if I talk for even one more minute he might stab himself with a screw." Stiles chuckled and said,

"Okay, dude, remember to hide the gasoline and lighters!"

"Speak to you soon, Stiles, and remember to put yourself out there, 'kay? I'm waiting for your email!" Stiles pressed the red button and sighed, he really missed Danny and his dad. His dad was okay, he had just talked to him yesterday - he had had dinner at Mrs. Travis' house on Sunday and Stiles was happy that his dad was going out and not just staying inside the same four walls after shifts. And that's what Stiles was doing right now. He went to a grocery store to get some food, but otherwise Stiles had been staying in his room. He had done all his unpacking and he really didn't have anymore reasons to stay in his room any longer. He took his new keys and wallet, he could go for a walk and get some coffee, maybe he could ask Lydia to a coffee with him. 

When he stepped out into the hallway he saw two guys carrying a sofa, he thought that maybe he could offer his help, the sofa looked really heavy, but when he was locking his door one of the guys crushed him between the sofa and the locked door. 

"Ouch! Watch it with the sofa! You are crushing innocent citizens over here!"

The crusher was a blonde guy with uptight look on his face, he had blue eyes and was little bit shorter than Stiles. 

"You better watch out yourself, it's not my fault if you are wandering in the middle of the hallways!"

"Dude, I was locking my door when you two crushed me!"

"Whatever. Just stay out of my way."

"Jackson, calm down, it was just an accident. We're sorry, dude."

"It's ok-"

"Isaac, shut up. Let's go!" Jackson was in a bad mood or he was just an ass, Stiles couldn't decide. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled to the other guy. The other guy, Isaac, had messy curly hair, blue eyes, a really nice smile and a nice jawline. Stiles sighed and walked down the stairs and knocked on Lydia's door and when she opened it, she smiled.

"Hi! Stiles right?"

"Yeah. Hey, I was wondering if you wanna go get a coffee? I haven't got a chance to go to the town yet so..." Lydia smiled and nodded.

"Sure, why not? Hold on a second, I'll just grab my jacket and keys." Lydia got her things before walking out and closing her door before walking towards the main doors, Stiles following after her. It was near to 3 pm, the sun was high in the sky and warm wind blew through campus. Lydia pulled sunglasses out of her purse and asked where Stiles wanted to go with Stiles replying that he didn't really know anywhere yet, so it was okay if Lydia wanted to decide where they should go. They walked for a few minutes in comfortable silence before Stiles cleared his throat.

"So, Lydia, where did you move from?" Lydia started to explain that she didn't move from very far , only a few hundred miles away, her parents had a tough divorce and she didn't really want to pick a side,so college a few hundred miles away seemed to be a pretty good choice. Stiles just nodded and listened carefully, he was sorry about their divorce and when he was saying sorry, she interrupted him and said,

"Please don't apologize, it's just better this way - they don't love each other like they used to and they didn't have time to themselves. So it's better in this way." Stiles gave her a little smile and just nodded. They entered a small coffee shop and found they were the only customers besides an old couple sitting at the corner table of the coffee shop. They ordered their coffees and sat down at the table next to the window. Lydia had a white chocolate latte and Stiles had just black coffee with a dash of sugar.

"So did you move from far away?" Stiles told her about the long drive and how he'd been the only one from his school to move so far from home. He also told her that his dad was a Sheriff and how they had moved to Beacon Hills when he was 13. He even told her about Danny. He didn't mention anything about his mother or her death and Lydia didn't ask anything about her. He was relieved, because he would only upset himself, if he started to talk about her. 

They sat in silence and it was okay, because it wasn't awkward. Lydia's face brightened when she patted Stiles' hand and nodded to the corner table where the old couple sat.

"Aren't they adorable? I hope I find love like theirs someday." Stiles glanced over his shoulder and a warm feeling spread in his stomach while he watched the old couple. They were looking at each other happily and when they made to leave the old man offered his hand to his wife, it just looked really sweet. Stiles wondered if that kind of love even existed anymore, nowadays everybody just seemed to end the relationship without even trying to fix it, but who was he to talk about relationships when he hadn't even been in one. Heck, he hadn't even had his first kiss yet and he was already eighteen years old. Lydia smiled at him and asked, "Did you date that Danny? You sound like you two are in relationship." Stiles flushed and answered,

"No, No Danny was my first crush, but we were never in relationship. He's like brother to me." 

"Oh I thought that you were, because of the way you talk about him! Well are you in a relationship right now?" She looked curious and Stiles blushed ever more.

"No, I haven't met anybody special yet." Lydia nodded and smiled. She told him about her last relationship with some guy called Jack. They had broken up, because Jack went to play football at college on the another side of the country, she sounded wistful when she talked about him. They drank their coffees and left the coffee shop. 

"It's really nice to talk to you , Stiles, I can see that you're a gentleman and a good listened so I wouldn't be surprised if you found somebody special here at college!" Stiles blushed again and thanked her. Lydia was really friendly to him and he hoped that she would be one of his first friends at college.

When they arrived back on campus they had been talking about music and their awkward high school teachers and how excited they were about the upcoming lectures. When he walked her to her door she turned around and looked like she was thinking about asking him something. Stiles raised his eyebrows in a silent question. "Tonight the McHales are having a party, they live near campus, wanna to come? "

"I haven't really been to parties, but why not? I don't have anything better to do." Lydia smirked and winked at him.

"Wonderful! Me and my roommate Allison will take a cab, but there'll be room for you if you want to come. We'll leave at seven!" 

"That sounds great, I'll see you then!" Stiles turned around and smiled. Party at the McHales' house. His first party at college. And wait, wasn't Scott's last name McHale? He would see Scott again sooner than he thought. He smiled again as he climbed the stairs and unlocked his door. He searched for his phone and texted Danny.

* Hey, guess who's going to his first college party with Lydia and her roommate? *

It didn't even take five minutes to Danny answer,

* Stiles, that's awesome! Wear the collar shirt and black tie I gave you! It's not too formal and it'll look really good on you!*

*Hahahah! Sure, I'll send you a picture before I leave!*

*You better!;)*

Stiles laughed and threw his phone to his bed. It was only 4:37 - he had time. He looked at the campus map and spotted a gym on it, he could go to the gym for a few hours and then hit the showers before getting ready. 

Stiles entered the gym wearing his old Beacon Hills lacrosse shorts and a grey t-shirt, going straight to the treadmill and starting to run. He hadn't had chance to go for a run for a long time so he was happy when he could just put his new Batman headphones on and run without really thinking about anything. 

He had ran seven miles and when he got off the treadmill he found out a guy was standing behind him. He found out the hard way, stumbling and falling until the guy grabbed his arm and helped steady him. Stiles took off his headphones, bright red in the face, heart racing like crazy. Great. He had just literally fallen onto a hot guy like a idiot. 

"I'm sorry, dude, I didn't mean to crash into you like that." The guy just chuckled and said, 

"It's totally okay, you didn't see me and I was standing way too near to your treadmill, you're quite a runner by the way, how far did you run?" Stiles flushed as he looked at him, he had dark hair and gorgeous eyes, it looked like they were green, but still blue. He also had gorgeous smile.

"Ummm just the regular seven miles."

"You were pretty fast, I was here when you started running. The seven miles took you little bit over forty minutes, that's pretty good."

"I guess so.."

"I see that you played lacrosse." He gestured to Stiles' shorts. "Maybe you should try for the lacrosse team here?" Stiles nodded and could tell that his ears were red. He pulled his eyes away from the guy and looked at the clock and said,

"I'm sorry, but I need to go now!" He walked towards the locker rooms, but turned around and shouted "Sorry about the crash!" The guy just smiled at him and he could feel his heart beating faster. The guy was incredibly hot and Stiles was so relieved that he didn't shout at him. He sighed and grabbed his bag, walking back to the dorm and heading straight to take a shower. After a quick shower he searched for the white collared shirt and the black tie Danny had given him. He also found a pair of black tight jeans and pair of red converses. He dried his hair which he still found weird, because he'd always had a buzz cut through high school and he hadn't had "long" hair for years. He got dressed and put on some hair gel Danny had given him. Stiles sighed and looked at the result, he didn't think that he was handsome but he had to admit that he didn't look that bad. He glanced at the clock, seeing that it was almost seven. 

Stiles took a picture on his phone and sent it to Danny before grabbing his keys and wallet, pocketing them, deciding it was warm enough to not need a jacket. He was nervous about the party, what if he had to just stand by the wall the whole time? He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and it interrupted his thoughts. It was a message from Danny.

* What did I say about the shirt and tie? I knew you would look good! Roy almost spilled his water on me when I showed the picture! Have fun Stiles!*

Stiles chuckled and shook his head, locking his door and walking downstairs to Lydia's door. He knocked twice before Lydia opened the door.

"Stiles! Wow, you look really good! Come in! Allison is almost ready!"

"You look really beautiful Lydia!"  
She was wearing a light blue dress with golden lace on her hips and high heels that made her almost as tall as was. She looked gorgeous. She smirked and said,

"I know." A girl with a pretty smile asked Lydia to zip her dark blue dress. She was pretty too, but in different way. She looked little bit european and she had long, dark, curly hair. She smiled at Stiles and waved to him.

"I'm Allison Argent, nice to meet you!"

"Stiles Stilinski at your service." He smiled at her and bowed. 

"What did I say! He is such a gentleman!" Both girls giggled and Stiles blushed but smiled at them. Allison grabbed her purse and asked,

"Are you ready to go to your first official college party?" Lydia clapped her hands and Stiles just nodded. The cab was waiting at them in front of the dorm and they got in, the drive took less than ten minutes and then they were standing in front of a huge house. It wasn't a house. It was freaking mansion. They could hear music coming from backyard and Lydia grabbed Stiles arm. She walked with him and Allison to the front door and knocked loudly. She was smiling and her smile was so contagious that Stiles started to grin like an idiot. Nobody answered to Lydia's knock so Stiles knocked again. He was about to knock for a third time when a guy opened the door. It wasn't just any guy, it was the hot nameless guy from the gym. Stiles blushed and the guy smirked to him. He held his hand out to Stiles,

" Derek McHale, nice to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep here it is! I hope you liked it! Once again I couldn't have survived without my lovely Tasha! The 3rd chapter will be longer and I will post it soon. Soonish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles took his hand and shook it.  
> "Stiles Stilinski!"  
> Derek raised his eyebrow and Stiles chuckled  
> "And yeah that really is my real name!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took me so long! I had a little trouble while writing this, but here it is! Chapter 3! Yay! Confetti it's a parade!Ummm I didn't have a grammar check on this one, so I'm really, really sorry about the mistakes I have made :( I have a idea for chapter 4 and I will start to write it today! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! x

Stiles took his hand and shook it.  
"Stiles Stilinski!"  
Derek raised his eyebrow and Stiles chuckled  
"And yeah that really is my real name!"  
Derek laughed and said  
"That's cool, Hi Lydia! Hi Allison! Come in, we have the party on already!"  
They stepped in and Stiles felt his mouth to fell open. The house was huge. He felt like saying"it's bigger from the inside!", but he was sure that Lydia, Derek or Allison would understand his Doctor Who reference. He just glanced at Derek and said   
"Okay this is not so small house, I'm like 80% sure that I will get lost in here tonight!"  
Derek laughed at him, nodded and replied  
"Yeah few people have said that before, but don't worry I'll show you around!"  
"That would be so nice, thank you!"  
"C'moon let's grab drinks before we go!"  
"Hey Derek do you know where Scott is? Me and Allison are looking for him, but he doesn't answer his phone!"  
Lydia looked at them with a raised brow and Allison was blushing behind her. Derek smirked and answered  
"Yeah, it's not a surprise that he doesn't answer his phone. Umm he was at the billiard table a while ago!"  
Lydia nodded and Derek winked at Allison and Allison blushed even more. Stiles smiled at her knowingly and Derek grabbed his arm and said  
"C'moon! I show you the kitchen first and we can grab the drinks!"  
Derek dragged him to kitchen and gave him a red plastic cup. Stiles smelled the yellow liquid inside of the cup and raised his eyebrow at him. Derek just nodded to him and grabbed a cup to himself and raised it.  
"For the great party!"  
Stiles chuckled and raised his cup and drank. The bool was really good and he smile at Derek. Derek had really gorgeous eyes and Stiles couldn't stop staring at them.  
"Okay, we have our cups are you ready for the tour?"  
"Yeah! This house in incredible. You must have a fake bookshelf witch will open and lead you to a secret room right?"  
"Hahahahaha! You'll see!"  
Derek lead him from the kitchen to their living room. Stiles spotted a huge fireplace at first. He told Derek that he had always wanted one, because they had never had one. His grandparents had had one and at winter after many snow fights and snowmen's they would all sit in front of the fireplace, tugged in warm blankets with hot chocolate's. Derek gave him warm smile and Stiles smiled back. They walked trough the living room, and Derek's parent's bedroom, pool, pool house and living room number two. Derek's house was really beautiful and well decorated. A lot of wood, especially dark mahogany, dark red and blue. Stiles couldn't wait to see the upstairs. While they were walking through the house Stiles met a lot Derek's friends who stopped them and asked how they were doing. He felt happy, because they noticed him too and he felt like he wasn't invisible. They had left their cups at kitchen. They were climbing the stairs to upstairs when Derek asked him did he had any siblings.  
"No.. It's just me and my dad. I assume that you have?"  
Derek laughed and nodded.  
"Yeah I have one big brother and one big sister. Also I have 2 little brothers and little sister."  
"Wow, thats really cool! I wished that i had brother or sister."  
"Yeah it's kind of cool, sometimes it's too much, you know? It feels like you can't have time to yourself, but I really like to spent time around them."  
Stiles just nodded and smiled the idea of a big family. Stiles had always wanted a big family. After his mother's death he had feel lonely. Sure his dad was with him, but for a while they didn't really talk a lot. And Stiles understood. He looked just like her. He had her brown eyes and her lips. He had same kind of nose as she had had. Sometimes, near to her mother's birthday's, his dad didn't look at him for days. He understood and sometimes he felt a cold grasp in his stomach when he saw his eyes from the mirror. Derek interrupted his thoughts by asking was he okay.  
"Yeah, i'm just you know lost in my thoughts, I was thinking about my dad back at home."  
Derek nodded and gave him little smile. He showed his brothers and sister's room. He walked him to a door and asked him to open it. Stiles raised his brows, but grabbed the door handle. The doors opened with a loud bang and Stiles fell on his back. He yelped, because something huge, furry and wet was on his chest.  
"What the h-"  
Somebody licked his face. He could hear Derek laughing, when Stiles realized that huge northern inuit was licking his face. Stiles face was wet and he couldn't help, but laugh and shout  
"Oh my god, I'm drowning!!"  
"Fenrir, calm down!"  
The dog, Fenrir licked his face for the last time and he came off him. Stiles was laying in the floor and now he could see how huge he. He had thigh black, fur and blue eyes.  
"Fenrir?"  
"Yeah. He is my dog. The name comes from-"  
"North mythology. I know, I have read few books about it and few comics..."  
Derek grinned and patted the dogs head. Stiles offered his hand for Fenrir so that he could get comfortable with his smell. He sniffed him and came closer. Stiles patted his head and Fenrir licked his hand. Derek offered his hand for Stiles. Stiles grabbed his hand and he could feel how tight Derek's grab was. Derek nod his head towards the doors and said  
"That's my room."  
Stiles looked curiously at the room. He saw few posters on the wall, a huge bookshelf and a huge bed. He blushed little bit when he thought about Derek in bed and then he thought that why was he even thinking about Derek in bed. Fenrir jumped on Derek's bed and it looked at Stiles. He sat to the bed next to the dog and started scratching him behind his ear. His gaze wandered around the room and then he spotted a poster at Derek's door.  
"Oh my god. Please tell me that you aren't kidding me?"  
Derek had a alarmed look on his face and he looked at Stiles.  
"What???"  
"Is that... Is that a Supernatural poster from the season 1?"  
Derek blushed and answered  
"Well yeah, the show is like crack to me and the music in it is epic!"  
Stiles stared at him with his mouth open. Derek blushed even more and he scratched his neck.  
"Dude. This is so awesome! I have met just few people who actually loves the show!!"  
Derek's eye brighten and he gave a wide smile to him.  
"I have watched it for 5 years already and it's just getting better and better!"  
Stiles nodded knowingly. He glanced to Derek's bookshelf and saw a lot of books. He also spotted a Deadpool and Spiderman albums at the top of the shelf and he smirked at him.  
"If you haven't read Deadpool: space oddity, I seriously recommend it. It's awesome."  
At first Derek looked him with confused look, but then he smiled and nodded. Fenrir's fur was warm and surprisingly soft.  
"He likes you. Usually he doesn't like strangers. He used to snarl at my friends when they first time visited my home."  
Stiles smiled and petted Fenrir.  
"He seems to be kind, I really like dogs. My dad is a sheriff at Beacon Hills and he used to train police dogs. I used to babysit them when they were puppies."  
"Oh cool! My dad has a security company and my mom is working at the hospital!"  
Stiles nodded and said  
"My mom used be a cook. She worked at local restaurant. She loved to cook and she had a plan that she would have her own restaurant some day."  
Stiles wished that he still had his cup. He was just looking at Fenrir and he felt like he shouldn't have said that. Derek tried to catch his eyes and when Stiles didn't look at him he asked him why did she used to be a cook. Stiles took two deep breathes and finally looked at Derek.  
"My mom can't cook anymore... She can't never cook anymore, because she is dead."  
Stiles looked back to his hands and sighed. His hands were shaking and he regret it that he had told Derek. He didn't know why he had told him. Danny had said that it's okay when you tell people. It would be easier after a while. He felt Derek's warm hand on his shoulder. He looked at him and Derek squeezed his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Stiles... I can't even imagine how my life would be without my mother... I'm sorry."  
Stiles was relieved that Derek didn't ask how did his mother die. He didn't want to talk about it. He just gave Derek a little smile and started to pet Fenrir. Fenrir snuggled his head to Stiles thigh and it felt comforting.  
"I guess now it would be a good time to get another drink and start the fun, right?"  
Derek was smiling at him and Stiles couldn't help but smile back. He patted Fenrir for last time.  
"Hope we will see soon Fenrir!"  
They went back to the downstairs. After getting new drinks they started talking about the new season of Supernatural. Stiles was just telling Derek how much he missed the 1st season, when he noticed that Derek wasn't listening to him anymore. Derek was looking over Stiles shoulder and that's when Stiles saw it. The color of Derek's eyes changed. His mouth flew opened, but he didn't say a word. It went from blueish green to golden brown. Stiles was drunk, but he wasn't so drunk that he could start to hallucinate stuff. He stared at him for a while, but finally he turned and looked at the direction where Derek was now scowling. He saw Jackson and Isaac. Jackson had a evil-looking smirk on his lips and Isaac was smiling awkwardly behind Jackson. Derek snarled and said  
"I think I need to go now. See you later Stiles."  
Stiles didn't get a change to say goodbye when Derek already stormed away, leaving him wondering what was that all about. He was sure that he saw Derek's eyes change. He could bet his whole Spiderman comic book collection, that he didn't just imagine it. Stiles shook his head and took the last sip from his drink.  
Everybody was chatting and laughing with each other and he was just standing alone at the corner. He had to do something. He threw his cup away and walked to the living room. He saw people dancing middle of the room. He wouldn't dance, because he would be graceful as a newborn giraffe baby. He shook his head for the idea and just sat on the cough. A guy next to him was eating brownies and when Stiles sat next to him the guy offered him one. Stiles just shrugged his shoulders and took one. The first bite was amazing.  
"Oh my- I think I know what heaven tastes like!"  
The guy laughed at him and offered him another. Stiles took and stuffed the brownies in his mouth. He had never tasted anything so good. The chocolate had a rich taste and he was sure that he would get sugar high, by just thinking about the brownies. It was pure food porn to him. Foodgasm.  
A girl sat next to him. She was laughing and giggling and Stiles was fascinated by her laugh. He felt light and the music sounded awesome to his ears. The girl grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Stiles was laughing and trying to explain, that he couldn't dance at all. The girl just laughed at him and she swung her arms around his neck. She told that her name was Erica and that she would teach Stiles how to dance.  
"You need to put your hands on my hips and try to imitate my moves with your hips!"  
Stiles blushed, but he moved his hands to Erica's hips. Erica had long blonde hair and amazing brown eyes. She had red lips and she had cunning smile. She had stunning body and Stiles couldn't help but blush more.  
He was at a party. Feeling light as a feather. Dancing with a hot girl. Everything was awesome. He was having fun. The music was blasting loudly through the speakers and he was getting hot. He was dancing middle of the dance floor with Erica and bodies were pressed against them. He felt like he didn't any room to move and he needed more room. He needed more room to breathe.  
"Hey Erica! I need to get some air, okay?"  
Erica nodded and grabbed some another dude's hand and whispered his ear. Stiles turned away and saw the door witch was open to the patio. He walked calmly through dancing people around him and finally he was free. Breathing became so much easier. The air was warm, but a shiver went through him.  
He saw Scott and Isaac playing beer pong and he waved to them. Scott saw him and smiled to him.  
"Stiles c'mere!"  
Stiles chuckled and walked to the beer pong table.  
"Hi, I'm Stiles!" He offered his hand to Isaac and he shook it.  
"I'm Isaac, I'm sorry about Jackson today, he is a douche sometimes, but he can also be a pretty cool guy."  
"Yeah? Well it's okay you know, no bones crushed!"  
Isaac smiled at him. Scott was smiling too and he looked like a cute puppy.  
"Do you have fun Stiles? We saw that you were dancing with Erica!"  
Stiles blushed and nodded.  
"Yeah, she wanted to dance and I'm glad that I survived! I'm a horrible dancer!"  
"Njaah, dude you were doing fine!"  
"Hahah! I wish!"  
Scott and Isaac played the beer pong to the end and Scott won. They took beers from the cooler. Stiles felt so happy. He was laughing with Scott and Isaac and they were talking about lacrosse. Scott wanted to go for tryouts and so did Isaac. Stiles thought that if they were going maybe he could go to. He was just asking Scott about the tryouts when a group of guys started to shout out for Scott. Scott turned around and Stiles saw how his shoulders tensed. Scott shook his head and stepped forwards to the group.  
"Hey you need to chill out. This is a party and everything is okay. Everybody is having fun and we don't need have a fight. You weren't even invited."  
A tall guy with a tattoo in his neck looked really angry shouted at Scott  
"You didn't tell Gerard anything about having a party. He ordered us to check out everything was under control."  
"Oh c'moon Jason! We have this party every year at the start of the semester!"  
"You should have still send a warning to him!"  
Scott was breathing heavily and Stiles touched his shoulder.  
"Dude, you need to calm down."  
Scott glanced at him and snarled. Stiles looked at him with confusion. He didn't understand why Scott was so tense. Scott looked back to the group and stepped towards to them.  
"We aren't looking forwards to any fights. You can leave now. Everything is under contr-"  
Some young guy fell towards the tall tattoo guy and he pushed him against Scott. Scott fell backwards and Stiles grabbed him. Something sharp scratched Stiles arm and he grinned in pain. He released Scott and grabbed his own arm. His shirt had a hole in it and he could see a badly bleeding wound.  
"Shit!"  
He heard somebody shouting at his name and Isaac grabbed him and sounded panicked when he asked what was wrong.  
"Nothing, just a scratch.."  
"That ain't just a scratch Stiles!"  
Stiles was squeezing the wound and he grinned again in pain. Scott grabbed his shoulder and when he saw Stiles wound he went pale.  
"Stiles! Are you oka? What happened?"  
Stiles just nodded and said  
"I don't know, but it's okay! No need for ambulance! I just need to know where the first aid kit is, I can take care of myself."  
Scott told him that the first aid kit was at upstairs bathroom. He asked if Stiles needed any help, but Stiles just nodded and turned his back to Scott and Isaac. He didn't see the group of guys anymore and he just started to stumble towards the stairs. He needed to go through a group of dancing people and he tried to hide his wound so that nobody wouldn't ask anything. He didn't want any attention to himself and he didn't want ambulance and panicking people around himself. Otherwise he would start to panic and that wouldn't do any good. He glanced at the wound and it was still bleeding. He cursed his luck. When he was at the upstairs he saw Jackson storming out of Derek's room, after him came Derek and he looked grumpy. Jackson was mumbling somethingto himself stiles didn't hear his words clearly. When Jackson stormed past him, he didn't even look at Stiles when opened the bathroom's door. Jackson had looked even grumpier than Derek and Stiles didn't understand how that was even possible. He felt little bit smug about it and he wasn't sure why. He sighed and turned the lights on. The bathroom was huge and it had a shower, a toiled, a sink and a huge white cabinet. Stiles started to open the cabinet's doors when he heard a knock on the door.  
"Yeah?"  
"Is everything okay in there?"  
It was Derek.  
"Ummmm... Yeah, no, okay can you come in?"  
Derek opened the door and raised his eyebrow questioningly.  
"Umm I'm looking for the first aid kit. Scott told me that it should be somewhere in here."  
Derek nodded and opened one of the cabinet's door. He faced Stiles and staired at his arm.  
"What happened?"  
"I'm not sure, but I scratched my arm and now it's bleeding. I need to clean this and check if it needs any stitches."  
"I can do that."  
Stiles sat down on the toilet, Derek frowned his brows and he took Stiles arm. He looked at the wound and opened the first aid kit and took a bottle of disinfectant. He grabbed a towel and told Stiles that this would hurt. Stiles just nodded and then Derek pressed the wet towel on his wound. The disinfectant did chervil and Stiles couldn't help but grin. When Derek had swiped the wound clean Stiles saw how deep the wound was. He couldn't stop wonder, that what had scratched him like that. The wound would need stitches and it would definitely leave a scar.  
"Who made this?"  
Derek sounded angry and Stiles blinked his eyes. He didn't thought that somebody would have hurt him like that.  
"Nobody. Some guys just started to yell at Scott and when some guy fell on him I grabbed him and the next thing I knew was that I had that. I guess I scratched at the corner of table, I don't know."  
Derek just nodded and mumbled something to himself. He took a needle and a thread from the first aid kit and he started to sew the wound. Stiles grinned every time the needle went through his skin. Derek was quick and the wound didn't look so bad anymore. The stitches were clean and Stiles couldn't help himself, but poke one of the stitch. The skin was red and sore, but it would heal with time.  
"Thank you, I couldn't have done this any better."  
Finally Derek smiled at him and Stiles relaxed. Derek had nice smile.  
"No problem, I'm sorry that this happened. I hope this didn't ruin your night."  
He looked at Stiles under his brows and gave him a warm smile and Stiles felt a funny feeling at the bottom of his stomach. Must be the booze he had drank. Derek turned towards the first aid kit and he put the needle, thread and bottle of disinfectant back to the bag. Stiles rose and looked himself at the mirror.  
"Hahah I look like shit! Danny will get mad about the shirt."  
He couldn't help, but chuckle.  
"Who's Danny?"  
"He's my best friend back at home. He got this shirt and tie for me as farewell gifts."  
Derek nodded and said  
"It looks good on you."  
"Thanks. I guess I need to get new one.."  
Stiles was blushing and rolled his sleeves up. The wound didn't look so bad when the bloody sleeve didn't cover it anymore. He felt the strange feeling tickling him at the bottom of his stomach when he looked at Derek. Derek was smiling at him.  
"I think I will walk to the dorm, it's getting late and well I don't wanna ruin the stitches."  
"I can walk you to the main road. It's only 15 minute walk from here to the campus."  
Thanks that would be really nice."  
"It's okay, now I can take Fenrir to a walk."  
Stiles smiled at him and Derek opened the bathroom door. He walked to his room, opened his door and whistled at Fenrir. Fenrir walked through the door and rubbed his head against Derek's tight. Derek smiled and patted the dog. They went to the downstairs and opened the front door. Fenrir ran and jumped around the front yard. He barked at them like asking why weren't they coming.  
The night air was chilly, but it wasn't cold. They walked in a silence and then Stiles remembered their earlier conversation and how it had been interrupted by Jackson and then he remembered Derek's eyes. He didn't know if should he say something,so he decided that he wouldn't say anything. It might have been the light, but Stiles was sure about what he had saw. He wanted more time to think and he wanted another proof. It would be so awkward, if he was wrong.  
"You are a loud thinker. I swear I can hear your brain working over here!"  
Stiles laughed and shook his head.  
"It's nothing important. I was just thinking about the try outs for the lacrosse team. I'm not sure, if I should try to get in."  
"You totally should. I'm one of the co-captain's and I know you can run. I also saw your old lacrosse team shorts, so you must know how to play. You won't lose anything, if you try!"  
Stiles just nodded and he saw the campus.  
"Thank you for walking me over here. I bet that I would have lost at least 5 times, if I tried to get in here by all myself!"  
Fenrir bumped into his thigh and sniffed his wound. It licked the wound after a while and Stiles chuckled. He squatted and patted the dog.  
"Also thank you!"  
The dog sat on the ground and sniffed Stiles again and then licked his face.  
"Hey, hey! No kisses!"  
Derek was laughing at them. Derek had really nice laugh and it sounded enchanting in Stiles ears. Stiles grinned at them.  
"I had really fun today. See you later?"  
Derek smiled and nodded  
"Yeah, see you later Stiles."

**Author's Note:**

> Umm yes! This was the first chapter! I will post another one soon! my lovely friend Tasha has done a grammar check, so huge thank you for her x My native language isn't English so sorry! The next chapter will be longer than this! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
